vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiori Kujou
Summary Shiori Kujou is a member of the Eastern Expedition. Due to her past with her family, she joined the Eastern Expedition in hopes of proving herself by liberating the land from the Yatsukahagi. After the skirmish with the Yatsukahagi, it was revealed that the multiverse is under the threat of Hajun Law and so she and her comrades joins once again to stop the destruction of all of creation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | High 1-A Name: Shiori Kujo Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Female. Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Disciple of Kujou Koujin-Ryu, Member of the Eastern Expedition | Gudou God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown), Enhanced Senses (She can enhance her senses through her Qigong), Can hide her presence by manipulating her lifeforce, Resistance Negation (Could turn the resistances of her opponents to zero), Reality Warping (Her distortion allows her to summon possibilities and switch between them), Durability Negation (Using her Qijgong, she can bypass through defenses to hit her enemy), Power Nullification (Can nullify "impurities" such as distortions), Chi Manipulation (She can use it for various applications, such as enhancing her fists to the point they strike with the force of an earthquake, enhance her senses, hide her presence, create new limbs, among other things), Body Control (She can transplant artificial limbs through her Qigong), Empathic Manipulation (Can convert lust into Qigong which increases her power and has shown the ability to boost the moral of her allies), Barrier Generation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Limited Attack Reflection (Said Barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety), Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spatial, Spiritual, Conceptual Attacks, Time Stop (Even when Tenma Yato activated his Law to freeze the remains of Marie's world, Shiori could still act inside), Power Nullification (Could force the activation of her power even after Tenma Sukuna used his Taikyoku), Durability Negation | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Gravity Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Probability Manipulation, Nigh Omnipresence (Omnipresence in her own territory), Nigh Omniscience, Nonexistence Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11). Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Her punches can generate energy akin to earthquakes, comparable to Soujirou, who can cut through a tsunami larger than a mountain and fight against Keishirou who's capable of slicing through mountain ranges. Can hold her own against the Tenma who are capable of busting mountains without their Taikyoku) | High Outerverse level (As a Gudou God, Shiori exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. The source of her power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality; to which even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Additionally, she alongside Ryuusui and Soujirou, has a Taikyoku value of 60, making her one of the strongest Gudou Gods. A single punch was able to make a hole through Soujirou's body with a single blow). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the other members of the Eastern Expedition. Fought against Tenma Morei who's capable of projecting lightning from her sword) | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in her own territory. Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class | High Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Took hits from Keishirou and Soujirou, able to take on the Tenmas, who are able to bust mountain ranges without using their Taikyoku). | High Outerverse level (Tanked many hits from Gudou God Soujirou Mibu) Stamina: Extremely High (By manipulating her ki, she can fight without having to worry about her stamina. During her fight against Tenma Morei, even after death of hundreds of her possibilities, she still kept fighting due to her immense willpower) | Limitless. Range: Extended Melee Range by summoning her possibilities, Hundreds of meters with Qigong. | High''' Outerversal. '''Standard Equipment: Gauntlets. Intelligence: She’s a combat genius and an expert at Martial Arts, capable of using both her distortion in conjunction with her family techniques for a perfect combination of defense and offense, slipping through her enemy blindspots for a surprise attack or striking her enemy from different angles, leaving no room for a counter attack. Weaknesses: She can only summon a limited number of possibilities,their death will affect her core (soul and mind) and they are limited in range . She is also incapable of defending from attacks that are impossible for her to defend against in the first place | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kujou Koujin-Ryu: Transcendence of common sense, supernaturalization of self, in other word, spiritualism. Therefore, core of the Kujou is summarized in intense training of the spirit. Direct battle type focusing on augmenting the body with extreme amount of energy. Although the physical performance is weaker in comparison to high ranked distortion users such as Habaki Sakagami or Keishirou Kyougetsu, the vast quantity of her life force is condensed while constantly circulating inside her body. To put in simple terms, while it is inferior in output, storage of this "fuel" is large. Such surplus is effective in amplifying healing powers of each sense organs and it's possible to say the nature of this ability allows her to excel in competition of endurance. **'Dharani Kujakuou:' Shiori controls the ki that flows through her body's meridians, compressing it into her fists as she throws a punch filled with explosive life energy. The surplus of life energy packed into this attack is discharged into her surroundings, dispelling "impurities" such as Distortions and restoring the the stamina and morale of hundreds of nearby people. As a Gudou God, her fist becomes an infinite heat haze powerful enough to reduce the light of Hajun's Mandala. This is her preferred and most used technique. **'Dai Houroukaku--Zenjuu Dharani:' The Kujou clan's secret technique, Shiori uses the backing and permeation principles of Qigong to direct the power of her punch in a specific direction while bypassing all forms of defense. As a Gudou God, she can infuse this attack with an infinite number of possibilities focused into a single place, creating a veritable meteor shower of attacks powerful enough to surpass Tenma Morei's might and destroy Satanel's shade and even Hajun's Singularity. ** Dharani Rāgarāja: A technique that converts Shiori's lust into power. However, due to the doctrine imposed on the world by Hajun, she was unable to use this technique until she became a Gudou God because altruistic love was a nonexistent concept. Converting her love for Soujirou, her punch was powerful enough to leave a hole in his body. ** Law of Puppetry: Allows Shiori to create artificial limbs and manipulate them through her Qigong. Because they are connected through her Ki they may get stronger in relation to her spirit. Should she loses these limbs, she can also replace them with new ones entirely made of her Qigong. These limbs won’t disappear as long as her Qigong circulate in her body. * Dharani Marishiten: Shiori's Distortion and an evolved form of a Kujou clan technique. It creates "images" of herself from an infinite number of parallel worlds and causes them to manifest on the battlefield to aid her, attacking from multiple directions and angles, swapping positions with Shiori to and sneak into her opponent's blindspots, and dodging attacks by switching places with an image that is not going to be struck. For as long as a possibility that she can escape exists, she will always be evade attacks this way. But this ability suffers from its low range, as Shiori must still close the distance between herself and her foe to attack. In addition, her "images" are in fact Shiori's from parallel worlds, and each time an image is killed she will suffer damage to her mind and soul, but her tremendous willpower allows her to continue fighting. *'Kourou Shinmu Marishiten:' Shiori Kujo's Taikyoku, her manifestation being “I want to be my best possible self”. Born from her desire to be find her best alternate self to fulfill the craving of her love. It allows her to create infinite possibilities without limitations, she can switch between them freely, and should her possibilities be destroyed, she can create new ones from scratch, such as the possibility of not receiving the full damage of an attack. Key: Base | Gudou God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Masadaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Law Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1